


His, forever

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Isak throws a tantrum, Jealous Isak, Love, M/M, SKAM, cuddles in bed, loving even, mentions of Sonja - Freeform, patient Even, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: "What are you hungry for, then?"Even stares back."You. I'm hungry for you."





	His, forever

Isak huffs.

School is annoying, and drives him crazy.

The third year will last forever. He just knows it. It will drag, it's already dragging, and he can't possibly see the end. He's positively convinced that graduation will never actually happen.

He throws his school bag onto the floor of their bedroom. Clothes are strewn pretty much everywhere, because he's always late when he leaves in the morning and Even is always out the door at the very last minute, Isak doesn't even know how he always gets to work on time.  
There's stuff to do, dishes to wash. The bathroom needs to be cleaned.

Isak rolls his eyes. He can't possibly deal now.

He goes to lie down on the bed - hastily made, duvet just thrown back over the pillows - and pulls out his phone, wanting to procrastinate. He opens Instagram, scrolls through a few posts without much enthusiasm.

Even posted today; a pic of the sky, with a huge dark cloud in a weird shape covering up the sun.

Dork.

Isak goes to leave a like. Sonja has liked the picture already.

Sonja likes all of Even's pictures. Sonja likes Even's pictures within a few seconds of them appearing on Instagram. Always.  
And she's not the only one: her friends, too.  
She has two or three friends who always, always trail behind her and comment on Even's Instagram posts. Isak knows, he's noticed.

He knows his boyfriend is hot. He's not stupid. He might be younger than them but he's not dumb.

' _Gorgeous_!', Sonja commented onto another picture from a couple of days ago.  
Isak frowns, and rolls his eyes.

He can feel annoyance mounting inside himself, and to be perfectly honest, he doesn't even think he should curb it.  
Sonja and Even broke up a long time ago, and Sonja was actually nice to Isak that time, but so what? Who knows what happens in people's heads.  
And he can't possibly know what those other girls think. They probably think, since Even was with Sonja for so long, he must like girls too - so they think they have a chance. Even if Sonja doesn't want him still, nothing stops them from thinking they can try their luck.  
Maybe they don't even believe that he's really with Isak.

Isak knows he's just irritated, and itching for a reason to lash out. But so what?

Even is his boyfriend. They live together. Those girls shouldn't act all silly on his Instagram.

He wishes he could do something, but he's certainly not going to go and pick a fight with some lame girls who are fawning all over the place. Isak is not a loser. He doesn't care. Whatever.

He frowns again and drops his phone onto the bed. He throws an arm over his eyes and tries to forget. He just feels so irritated today.

He hears the noise of the front door unlocking, and then closing again. Oh.

Even is home.

"Hello!" His boyfriend greets, smiling at him as he comes into the bedroom. He's wearing his hoodie up over his head and his cap on top of it.  
Isak lifts his arm for a moment, puts it back down over his eyes.

"Hi."

There's a moment, and then Even takes off his hat and crawls over to the bed, until he's close enough to be able to reach and kiss Isak on the cheek.

"What's up?"

Isak clears his throat, and swallows, and then turns on his side away from Even. He pulls his own hoodie down until it's stretched enough to cover his eyes; he kind of wants to sleep. "Fine," he just mumbles.

He can feel Even's hesitation.

"Fine," Even parrots him, a little like he's checking the word in his mouth. "Are you sure? Doesn't seem so."

"Yeah, why?" Isak meant to be casual and chill but, just now, he sounded anything but, and he knows it. Shit. "I'm fine, I'm great," he adds, as if that will help. Except his reassurance sounds like a scolding.

Shit.

He's not looking but he feels Even get up from the bed, feels him walk around to the chest of drawers, probably to get changed. He doesn't say a word, and it piques Isak.

"Why does Sonja have to be all over your Instagram all the time?"

He's turned around towards Even and blurted this all at the same time. He's frowning and he feels his jaw tense. He feels so pissed right now.

Even blinks, his blue eyes round and surprised.

"What?"

"Sonja and her friends. What are their names? Britt? Linda?? I don't even know. They're always there."

Even blinks again, and bites his lower lip. He looks kind of confused, and Isak's chest burns.

"They're not 'always there'," Even says, shaking his head a little.

"Yes they are? Always? Like every single day? On every post you do??"

Isak's voice rises before he even notices. Even can't possibly be denying the evidence? Is he defending them?

But Even just stands there, by the side of the bed, looking at him. He swallows, and still looks uncomprehending.

"Do you know what, fine. You don't even see it, then fine," Isak scoffs, and looks away. His chest is still burning, but with something else now, too. Like...embarrassment? Is he really flipping out because of some girl's stupid comment?

But what if. What if what if what if.  
What if they really like Even and what if they hit on him for real.  
Even is his. Even is Isak's. Don't they know that?

They need to back the hell off.

He hears Even sigh.

"I don't see them because I don't care."

Even's voice is quiet. Isak still refuses to look directly, but he sees him kneel on the bed and approach slowly from the corner of his eye. Even's hand rises towards Isak's face and two of his elegant fingers nudge his chin, so that Isak can look at him.

"I don't care about them."

Isak still frowns; but for a moment, he gets lost in Even's eyes. Just for a moment, though. He's still meant to be defiant. His boyfriend deserves a telling off.

"I do??" He protests. "Look. I had a crap day, okay? School is shit. Everything is shit. I don't need people just- just stressing me out. Okay?"

Even looks at him for a moment, the way he does when he's reading him. Isak lets him - because he wants an answer. A reaction. Now.

"Okay. I'll block them," Even murmurs.

His face is really close to Isak's. Isak can see straight into the cobalt of his irises. He kind of wants to get lost in them again, even though he's pissed, even though he's fed up with everything.

"You will?"

Even nods. His lips are stretched into a smile.

"Yes. If you want me to. I'll block them."

It takes him just a small movement, just a push forward, to join their lips.  
Isak stays still, lets Even kiss him, until he can't any longer and needs to reciprocate. Even's lips are too full and soft for him to not react to them.

And especially now. Especially now that Even is being so patient. Now that Even is proving just what a good boyfriend he is. Going along with Isak's tantrum because he wants to make him happy.

Isak pushes into the kiss a bit more, his tongue finding Even's. He still feels like growling a little bit in his throat, but it's not annoyance now. More like desire. More like arousal, replacing the anger in his chest and limbs and veins.

It makes him more clear headed, weirdly enough.

"You don't have to, I mean. I'm not forcing you. You don't have to block people because of. Me," he says on Even's lips. Sheepish.

He perfectly knows he was freaking out. Of course he doesn't think Even would cheat. And he wants to be an adult. A grown up. He's eighteen now. He knows better.

Even looks into his eyes, and kisses his nose, then the cupid bow's of his upper lip. He kisses Isak's cheek, and then his lips again. Softly.

"You know I'm yours, right? You know this," he murmurs.  
His eyes are keeping Isak's chained; and all Isak can do is breathe a faint, but sure, "yeah."

"You like to hear that, don't you?" Even smiles. He pecks Isak's lips.

Isak nods. "Yeah."

"I'm yours. I'm yours forever. I belong to you. You. You. Only you."

It sounds like a song, and Isak smiles, wider. He can't look away from Even's eyes now and frankly, he can't remember why he was so angry. His boyfriend is there, being loving, looking gorgeous and hot, and belongs to him; Isak can't remember what was wrong in the world.

He kisses Even back, kisses him and kisses him, cradling his face with a hand and then letting his fingers stroke down to Even's throat. He pushes him down on the bed and kisses him more, crawling half on top of him and taking charge of their kisses. He nips on Even's lips, he wants to be rough and tender at the same time, demanding and loving; hurried and slow.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, though, because it's his job to take care of Even, and Even just got back from a long shift at work, and maybe he didn't even have lunch.

Even smiles, cheekily.

"Mmm. Not for food."

"You're so lame," Isak laughs down at him. Even's eyes sparkle like stars. "What are you hungry for, then?"

Even stares back.

"You. I'm hungry for you."

Isak smiles and kisses him again. He pulls a lock of strawberry blonde hair that's sticking out from under Even's hoodie. "Lame," he chuckles again. "Lame lame lame."

 

 

  
Isak is kind of dozing off about an hour later. Naked and warm, hugged to the duvet. Their bed will definitely never get made.

Even is doing something on his phone; from his pillow, Isak can spy Instagram open on the screen.

"Mmm, baby. You never put that phone away," he grumbles sleepily.

Even turns his head towards him for a moment, cheeky half smile in place.  
Isak lets his eyes roam lazily down to where the duvet only half covers Even's smooth chest.

"Just updating Instagram," Even says, and presses a final click to the screen.

Isak groans, playfully, and gently snatches the phone from Even's hands. On the screen, Instagram is showing a picture of them: curled together in bed, both smiling, Even's lips pressed to Isak's temple and Isak's hair brushing his cheekbone. The photo they just took, not even ten minutes ago, after making love.

The caption reads: _My boyfriend Isak and me._ And there's a hashtag: _#ImHisForever_ .

"So lame," Isak says again, and laughs; and Even laughs too.  
His, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it, I love them ;) x


End file.
